


The War of the Ring

by Starlight1012



Series: The Cost of Love [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1012/pseuds/Starlight1012
Summary: Mysse, or now known more commonly as Aislin, knows it is near time for the War of the Ring. She brings allies to help with the war, and eventually she begins to realize she'll have an even greater role in it than she thought she would.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Original Female Character(s), Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: The Cost of Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148321





	1. Flight to Imladris

_She despised evil. For it had taken from her friends and family. One day they were there the next she was sitting by their graves, her heart shattering into pieces once again, causing her to fade just a little more each time someone was taken. The first life, Frodo had been overcome at the Cracks of Doom and took the Ring to Sauron, Aragorn died at that battle, Legolas died from his wounds soon after, Gimli had disappeared and she soon had found his body, and all the others were gone. So she had wandered far and wide, running from Sauron, for which she did not know the reason why she did. Until her life had finally been cut at the hands of another man. And then she was sent back, much to her dislike, for after living through that, all she wished for was rest. An eternal rest._

_So she was to try again, this time she would not fail, even if the cost was her life._

* * *

She was sitting there, next to Aragorn, at the Prancing Pony. She glanced over to him, his hood pulled low, still smoking his pipe. 

"Do not forget to breathe, mellon-nin."

Mysse, although she was now going mostly by Aislin, huffed a short laugh and shivered. "I will not forget, I sort of enjoy breathing. It keeps me alive."

The man next to her smiled, gray eyes dancing with amusement. Suddenly he elbowed her inconspicuously in the side, alerting her to four hobbits who had just sat down at a table. Aislin turned her attention to them, pulling down her hood even more. She reached out and took a hold of her mug of ale, narrowing her eyes.

The pair watched the hobbits for a little while, until a disturbance, which Aislin was well aware of, happened, causing the curly, dark-haired hobbit to disappear, making Strider stand in a concealed panic, and Aislin to sit forward and frown even though she knew what would happen. Then, a massive commotion appeared. Strider found Frodo, nearly hurled him up the stairs into their room, and Aislin followed, gazing at the other hobbits. When she walked into the room, Frodo was standing before Aragorn, attempting to keep himself from shaking in fear and she peeked out the window. 

"Who are you?" Frodo inquired quietly, completely unnerved by the two people confronting him. 

Aragorn pulled off his hood and knelt in front of him, and although he tried, he could not keep the worry and annoyance out of his tone. "Well? Why did you do that? Worse than anything your friends could have said! You have put your foot in it! Or should I say your finger?"

"I don't know what you mean. And who are you?" Frodo responded.

Aislin approached him, saying, "My name is Aislin, and this is Strider, whom we also call by the name of Aragorn. And you know exactly what we mean, Frodo Baggins." She foled her arms, feeling cross altogether.

Aragorn glanced at her before sighing and trying again. "Indeed. We are Rangers of the North. We know what you carry, Mr. _Underhill._ "

The hobbit swallowed. "What do I carry, then?"

Aislin, even more annoyed now, replied, "The Ring."

"What will you do to me?" Frodo finally asked in response, expecting to die right then and there. 

"We will help you, Frodo, if you would let us join you. We can protect you."

"Then yes. We have been nearly evaded two Black Riders, or perhaps it was the same one, for it is hard to tell," Frodo made the decision quickly, choosing that they were safe to share with.

Aislin withdrew into a corner, letting Aragorn and Frodo discuss things further and didn't even flinch when the other three hobbits burst through the door, demanding for their companion to be returned unharmed. Even more introductions went around and Aislin simply raised her head in greeting, her green eyes shining in the dark. 

* * *

Time went by, minute after minute, hour after hour, until she rose, stepping over the now safely sleeping hobbits, to where Aragorn was sitting. She lowered herself into a squat in front of him and whispered, "I must go."

"Where to?"

"If you leave with the hobbits in the morn, then I will have had time to do what I must."

Aragorn looked up at her in surprise. "Usually you tell me at least where you are going and planning. What is different this time?"

"I think if you knew what I was thinking, you'd refuse and try to keep me here. This will make it easier for your journey to Rivendell, Aragorn. You must trust me," she said, a desperate note entering her voice, causing Aragorn to search her face in concern. 

"I will let you, but whatever you do, Aislin, come back. I love you too much, _muinthel_ , to lose you."

"I will come back," she promised, "Just, head for Rivendell and don't stop, okay?"

"Alright."

Aislin smiled and nodded, and the pair bumped foreheads for a quick second before she drew away and collected her things. When she was finished, she silently paced to the door and, looking back, raised her hand in a gesture she and Aragorn had created when they became close. He in turn repeated the gesture, and with that, she disappeared into the dark hallway and into the night. Once outside, Aislin found Fasalion, her steed, and hopped upon him, not bothering to strap her weapons to the saddle. She took off, glancing back to only see Aragorn's shadow in the window watching her. And then the forest swallowed her up.

* * *

It would've been a beautiful morning, had not the rush of hooves interrupted the earth and the frequent clang of swords shattered the air. Aislin, still on horseback, blocked another strike by the Black Rider, and continued heading for her destination, a ravine. She urged Fasalion on. Finally having all the Nine Riders on her heels, she began to see the downward slope toward the ravine. Right before a steep decline, she leaped off her horse, who, knowing what she wanted, turned away. Just like she wanted, the Riders followed her running steps. Aislin grabbed onto a branch and swung her body upwards, allowing the Riders to pass underneath. When they stalled by the edge of the ravine, she rammed her feet into them, causing eight of them to fall. The ninth she attacked brutally, swinging her knife in anger and kicked him backwards. He fell, and she breathed a sigh of relief through her panting at the temporary end of the Riders.

Aislin called for Fasalion once she was safely away from the ravine. The horse trotted up to her and snorted softly into her hair, making her giggle a little. She pulled herself on, and said in his ear, "Head for Rivendell."

* * *

A three-day later, Aislin trotted up to Rivendell in quite good spirits, despite knowing that the murder she committed would not last. Humming softly, she handed to another elf Fasalion's reins, and walked up to the pavilion. The first person there was Lindir, who, with a happy smile, hugged her tightly. Lord Elrond was right behind him and folded his adopted daughter in his arms. Aislin buried her head contentedly in his shoulder as he rocked her in his embrace. Eventually, after a minute, Aislin drew back. 

Formally, Lindir bowed his head and spoke. "Your friends made their flight here swift. They are asleep in their rest currently."

"Lindir!" Aislin gasped with a mock air of superiority. "Aren't you supposed to welcome me first?"

The dark haired elf laughed as did Elrond. "Come, little one, Arwen is here. And tonight there will be a feast, so she will no doubt want to see you beforehand." The lord said. He drew her up the pavilion stairs and into the balcony. 


	2. The Council of Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, it's pretty self-explanatory...  
> The Council of Elrond with Aislin there... and a little piece from afterwards!

Usually the porch on which the Council was taking place was a special haven of peace. However, it was not so this time. The individuals had grave expressions and the very air itself, weightless on a regular day, was heavy. As Frodo and Bilbo quickly walked in with Gandalf, Aislin spotted Sam ducking behind a bush to eavesdrop. 

Elrond gave Frodo a seat beside him and introduced him to the company present. "Here, my friends, is the hobbit, Frodo son of Drogo. Few have ever come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent." The Lord then proceeded to name out several people who were unknown to Frodo, Gimli, Gloin's son, Galdor, an elf from the Grey Havens, Legolas, son of Thranduil, and finally Boromir, from the South, and from Gondor. 

Aislin herself, curled into the corner beside Aragorn, ignored these introductions, already having met them. She twisted her two rings, waiting for more... interesting news, per say. It was this way for a time, until Gloin spoke of Moria. Then her eyes snapped open and narrowed. She listened attentively, to Aragorn's well hidden surprise, and both stiffened when the telling of the silence of Moria thirty years ago. Even more they stiffened when the news of Sauron's offer to the dwarves was revealed. 

Elrond spoke a little more and Aislin settled back to reflect on these thoughts, stirring a little when Elrond began speaking of the Tale of the Ring. During this time she fell into a flashback.

* * *

(Flashback to Moria twenty years ago)

Aislin crept about in the darkness of Moria, knives drawn in defense. Several years now she had wandered this place, away from humanity and light. Nothing to accompany her but darkness, which she welcomed, and orcs, whom she slained at every opportunity revealed to her. The constant silence was pressure to her at times. The screams of war in her first life plagued her at every turn. Before her stood a great hall, in which she stood at the entrance. Setting her face, she crept out, but almost a soon as she did, waves of orcs descended upon her and she ran for the other side. Brandishing her knives as she was quickly surrounded she began to fight. Stab an orc there, behead one there. It was a battle fest, she did not stop, not even for a second. Slash, stab, roll, repeat. There was no end to it. 

Her scream echoed through the cavern as an orc blade ripped through her leg, creating a gash from her ankle to her hip. Nearly falling she killed him in response and paled in fear as the orcs scrammed and a fire filled the cavern. She cursed vehemently in Khudzul, and limped as quickly as she could to exit without falling. She kept on going as fast as she could, passing down the staircases, and across the stone bridge, when the snap of the Balrog's whip alerted her to his catching up. She turned, knives sheathed. Raising her hands she spoke, "This will not be my tomb, demon of the underworld." 

Her ring of protection glowed with power and a shield of light surrounded her. The Balrog stumbled back and she left Moria, finally coming to daylight for the first time in three years. Her leg was on fire with pain but she made her way to Lorien, before finally collapsing on the border.

* * *

Aislin was suddenly startled out of her memories by by Frodo's voice. "Then it belongs to you, and not me at all!" the hobbit cried. Aragorn was now standing, slightly in front of her.

"It does not belong to either of us," Aragorn said, "but it has been ordained that should hold it for a while."

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo!" said Gandalf solemnly. "The time has come. Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle."

Aislin stretched easily as everyone fell silent, heads turning to Frodo. She stood and paced a step to stand beside Aragorn. The gray eyed man glanced over at her, placing a hand on her shoulder as the Ring was brought out. As Frodo laid it on the pedestal in the center of the room, she was struck by a sudden weight on her mind, darkness weaving its way through. Closing her eyes tightly, she pushed back. A dark voice, deep as underworlds themselves, echoed through her head. 

"Come to me. Take the Ring for yourself. You deserve it after everything you have borne. Take it!"

Aislin spoke back. "No. This is not my battle, and nor do I wish for my friends to die. We will fight our own battle soon, Sauron," she hissed, a certain kind of powerful venom lacing her voice, warning the voice to back off. She came to, swaying just a little, causing Aragorn to tighten his hand on her shoulder. The pair caught the eye of Legolas, who, a friend of theirs indefinitely, frowned, concern in his eyes. Aislin gave just a barely imperceptible shake of the head and Legolas nodded. 

In her mental conversation, she had missed what had been said and was aware suddenly of Aragorn speaking of his home. She listened quietly already knowing the tale and continued on to hear Bilbo and Frodo's adventures. At this point, as people kept talking she became impatient and restless, shifting more often. Aragorn, noticing this, silently pushed her in the direction of Elrond, who was listening to the account of Gandalf of Gollum and the Ring. Once she reached him, she tugged almost in a childlike manner on his sleeve. The elf turned to her and listened to her plea to leave for a few moments. Elrond smiled, realizing her restlessness, and gave her leave. 

She quickly swept out of the porch, unnoticed, for everyone was focused on Gandalf, still telling of Gollum. As she walked out of the range of hearing, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief and began to run, relishing in the temporary freedom. For after lunch, plans would be made, the company created, and within the next few days, she would once again leave, carrying out her own plans.

* * *

It was now night, the Council of Elrond had ended, and Aislin was sitting comfortably on a seat in Elrond's study. The elf himself stood behind the desk while Aislin stared unblinkingly out the window at the stars. 

"Are you sure, little one?" Elrond asked.

"Yes. I remember seventy years ago, Ada. I will make my way to Mirkwood and Dale and Erebor even to find help. They will need it," she murmured. "Thranduil has kept contact with Legolas and I since we left. I know King Brand and if I have to, I will beg on my hands and knees to Thorin for their help."

Elrond nodded and sat finally. "Will Lothlorien help if needed?"

"Of course. Lady Galadriel told me she'd send her people to help in time of great peril. However, we shan't send for them unless we must. I will only go towards Erebor for this reason, and that is to see if they will help at all."

"When must you go?"

"Soon. Within the next few days. I decided to accompany the walkers only till the Caradhras, then, I will do my best to counsel them on the way through Moria. I myself will go through the mountains."

"It is a risk, Aislin. Accompanying them."

"I know. Sauron wants me dead. But hopefully my rings will prevail against him."

Elrond sighed and Aislin stood from her seat. "I love you, Ada," she whispered as the elf wrapped her in an comforting embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, Aislin doesn't become a ringbearer. She's got her own part to play. Since this is an AU, I'm screwing with a lot of stuff. Don't be too surprised. That being said, I am using actual sentences in the book for dialogue because I want to accurate as possible. All credits to Tolkien for this amazing piece of work!!!!  
> Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

So I'm kinda losing motivation on this and my other Lord of the Rings fanfics so I'm going to pause on this and focus on the others for a bit. I'll come back to this at some point for sure. Part of the issue is school. High school sucks. Have a great day/night! Love y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to get started on this before I forget. After I'm finished with this, I'll probably bring in some one-shots about her life before and after the Ring War, but other than that, this series is almost finished. I did start another, The Life of Arinya Barding, Queen of Dale, but that won't be finished for a while.


End file.
